Super What?
by patricia51
Summary: Set at the end of "Van's Agent". Reba and Sadie agreed that they were meant to be friends and head out to dinner together. But sometimes things have a way of getting out of control. Femslash. Reba/Sadie. Title based on Van's hasty comment that his mother-in-law is "Super Gay"


Super What? by patricia51

(Set at the end of "Van's Agent". Reba and Sadie agreed that they were meant to be friends and head out to dinner together. But sometimes things have a way of getting out of control. Femslash. Reba/Sadie. Title based on Van's hasty comment that his mother-in-law is "Super Gay")

When Reba Nell Hall opened her eyes she knew exactly where she was. She knew exactly whose slender, smooth nude body was pressed against her equally unclothed one; exactly whose breasts were mashed against her back. She knew whose arm was around her and exactly whose hand was gently but firmly cupping her breast. What she wasn't exactly sure of was how in the world this had all come to pass.

Oh she knew the steps, from the first meeting with Sadie yesterday afternoon till the pair of them collapsed exhausted in the sports agent's bed last night, completely spent and as sexually satiated as she could ever recall. But what, if anything, explained it all?

It started with Van of course. Wanting to secure an agent for his football career and hearing that Sadie Owens was the best to be had he had courted her. Assuming that courting had been with his usual lack of finesse it had been nearly astounding that she had agreed, upon condition of meeting his family. While waiting for them at her house Van had managed to make an insulting comment about gays only to discover his hoped-for agent was a lesbian. Frantically trying to retrieve the situation he had announced that of course he wasn't homophobic, after all he adored his mother-in-law and she was "Super Gay".

Of course THAT little tid-bit didn't come out until later. By that time perfectly innocent remarks by Reba about her girl-friend not being there and maybe looking for a new one had been completely misconstrued by Sadie. Not that she could blame Sadie of course given what knucklehead Van had said. But it left the agent with the impression that she would be picking Reba up for a date when the red headed mother of three simply had thought they were planning on going out to dinner as friends.

Any outside observer probably would have rolled in laughter at the floundering talk she had with Sadie to fix the whole situation. And she thought they had. It HAD been funny to look back on once they worked it all out. Before the afternoon was over they had decided to be friends and to go ahead and have that dinner simply because they enjoyed each other's company.

Even now a grin crossed Reba's face at the astonished looks on Van and Cheyenne's faces when she had come downstairs dressed up in a charcoal gray pants suit with a white blouse and matching heels.

"Where are you going Mom?" asked her daughter.

"Sadie is picking me up to go to dinner."

Eyes had bugged out and jaws dropped. "Mrs. H you can't do that!" Van had recovered enough to sputter.

"Why not?" she had innocently inquired.

"Because, because, because she's GAY Mrs. H."

"Oh knock it off Van. She's gay, I'm NOT and we really enjoy each other's company. Nothing is gong to happen."

Just then Sadie had knocked. The sports agent had complimented Reba on her appearance, a compliment Reba had returned. The other woman had been wearing a simple but very flattering little black dress and heels. The dress was conservative except for a slit up one side that allowed Sadie to flash a glimpse of very attractive thighs that caused Van to stare until Cheyenne punched him.

"Ow!"

Ignoring the by-play Reba picked up her clasp and smiled at Sadie's cheerful "Ready to go?" But she couldn't resist turning around at the front door for one final remark.

"Don't wait up. I might not be back till morning." The two women had managed to keep straight faces until they were safely in Sadie's car before collapsing in laughter at the look on Van and Cheyenne's faces.

Dinner had been great. The range of subjects they had talked about spanned everything from world politics to sports to popular entertainment and even families. Sadie had a dry quick sense of humor and the stories she told about different people she had represented were extremely amusing and interesting. Reba blushed slightly but hung on every word when after a couple bottles of wine Sadie told about a well-known lovely tennis star who had unexpectedly seduced Sadie shortly after her marriage had had ended.

"I had no idea she was gay!" Reba exclaimed in hushed tones.

"Actually she's not," had been Sadie s surprising reply. "She prefers guys but likes a little girl fun occasionally. And she saw that I was gay even before I did. The rest, as they say, is history."

They lingered after dinner, both of them reluctant to end the evening. Finally the bill was settled, the waiter generously tipped and the pair made their way to Sadie's car.

"I hate to see this end," Reba admitted. "This is the nicest time I've had in a ling time."

"Well we could continue it at your house," Sadie offered. Her eyes twinkled. "After all we ARE friends and all we're going to do is talk."

"With Van and Cheyenne peeking down the stairs the whole time?" snorted Reba. "And Barbara Jean and Brock finding excuse after excuse to 'drop by' and stay forever. Not hardly."

"Well I guess we better go to my place then." Sadie shook her finger at Reba in a mock warning. "But whatever happens is on your head." The pair laughed.

Coffee was on the menu at Sadie's rather than more wine. They sat on the couch and talked for hours. Finally, reluctantly, Reba pointed out the time and said they should call it a night. Sadie had stood up immediately.

"Of course Reba. I'll take you home. But I hope we can do this again."

"We definitely will," the red-head replied. "This was too lovely not to repeat." Standing up herself she gave Sadie a kiss on the cheek. With a smile the agent returned the cheek kiss.

"Thanks," Reba said and kissed Sadie's cheek again.

"Of course," was the reply, punctuated by yet another soft kiss.

Neither could seem to stop. They moved slightly closer. And then the fourth kiss wasn't on the cheek. Sadie's lips met Reba's and clung there.

That's where it all really started Reba remembered. The kiss was soft and warm and undemanding and unlike any kiss she had ever had before. But did that explain why she had almost immediately opened her mouth? Did it explain why her arms had gone around Sadie, her hands resting on the other woman's shoulder blades and drawing her in until their bodies met? Did it explain why in spite of all of her intentions to the contrary she was just on the edge of losing control of herself?

Her tongue darted between Sadie's lips to revel in the taste of the other woman's mouth. She was the one being insistent instead of the other woman. Even if she had to stand on her toes to do it.

For just a moment things hung in the balance. Reba could feel Sadie hesitating. The kiss broke.

"Reba, are you sure?" Sadie asked in a voice that was filled with uncertainty mingled with longing. Unable to speak the red-head simply reclaimed the other woman's mouth.

The tiny rational part of her mind insisted that this wasn't happening; that she wasn't doing this. She was a mother of three after all. She was a grandmother for heaven's sake! A grandmother didn't passionately kiss another woman. A grandmother didn't shiver at that woman's touch. And certainly when a grandmother felt nimble fingers begin to undo the buttons on her blouse she should push those fingers away. Instead her own fingers were moving. They undid the catch at the top of Sadie's dress and then drew the zipper down. All the way down. They tugged and the dress slid down the other woman's body to pool around her feet.

At the same time Sadie pushed Reba's completely unbuttoned blouse off her shoulders and down her arms. The red-head only had time for a flash of jealousy that she was still more clothed than the other woman when she felt her slacks being undone. She stepped out of them and out of her heels, leaving her clad exactly the same as the other woman, in bra and panties.

Reba managed to break the kiss just long enough to gasp "Bedroom?" before she recaptured Sadie's mouth. It seemed like it was only seconds and they were standing besides a queen sized bed. She used the time to free the catches of Sadie's black lace bra. As she slipped it down the agent's arm Sadie ran her tongue up Reba's jaw line to find her ear and circle it.

"Front clasp? Naughty!" the other woman blew in her ear. A twist and Reba's breasts met Sadie's orbs, four hard nipples dueling.

"I'll show you naughty!" Reba pushed and when Sadie fell back on the bed the red-head feel with her to land on top. Once more she found herself the aggressor and reveled in that role. She showered kissed over Sadie's face, shoulders and neck and loved the feel of the other woman's body pinned under hers.

Reba's lips worked down. Only minutes ago she had marveled for the first time in the feel of another woman's breast in her hand. Now she inspected one at close range and immediately she engulfed it in her mouth. Sadie moaned and ran her fingers through the red curls as Reba wiggles one hand between them. Her fingers crept down over the agent's tummy and then slipped inside the just about non-existent black lace panties the other woman was wearing.

Reba had never touched another woman there but she knew how to touch herself and how good it could feel. There hadn't been much of any other stimulation since the split with Brock except what her fingers could provide. So she curled two fingers, first teasing the other woman's labia and then parted them to slide into the waiting wetness and plunge inside. At the same time her thumb searched through the folds until it found the unhooded hard clit. With the first touch and Sadie cried out under her.

Not that the other woman was content just to receive the spunky red-head's uncertain but urgent ministrations. Sadie's hands untangled from Reba's hair and slid down slipping under the hem of Reba's soaking wet panties to cup and squeeze her bottom. One long slender leg pushed between the shorter woman's and hooked itself to lock the pair together. A hard thrust and Reba found herself riding Sadie's thigh as it ground against her. Her own panties were so wet they offered no barrier to the smooth firm skin that was rapidly making her lose her mind.

She desperately held on as long as she could, the waves building up inside her. Her fingers moved frantically in and against Sadie. Just as she started to explode she bit down on the nipple between her teeth and Sadie went off along with her.

Even before the spasms subsided Sadie was on the move. Using her leg she flipped Reba over on to her back. The sports agent slid down the red-head's body with out a word. Her face disappeared between Reba's legs, an open mouth locked on to her pussy and an eager tongue slid inside of her.

Reba bucked wildly. Her hands found the bedcovers and gripped them so tightly her knuckles turned white. No one had ever, EVER made her feel like this. She struggled with herself. One part of her, maybe the biggest part, wanted to lie here and orgasm over and over. But she didn't know if this would ever happen again, with Sadie or with any another woman and she wanted to experience all of it.

So she reached down and pushed Sadie's dripping face away from her for a second. When the surprised woman looked up at her Reba spoke. "Turn around. Please." Sadie nodded. Her head lowered and she returned to driving Reba crazy but at the same time she shifted her body until she was straddling the red-head.

Reba's head tipped back to look right up at Sadie s soaking wet pussy. She reached up, grasped the other woman's rounded ass and pulled her right down onto her face. She hoped she could breathe through her ears.

If she had never before touched a woman she certainly had barely even ever dreamed of going down on one. But this almost seemed natural to her somehow. She ran her tongue over Sadie's puffy folds, flicking her tongue at her clit, already swollen and throbbing from Reba's thumb. And if Sadie is as sensitive as Reba knows she herself is and if what she's doing with her tongue and lips are having half the effect that the other woman is having on her that neither of them is going to last very long.

They didn't. Reba felt like she was riding the biggest wave ever seen. She redoubled her efforts, kissing and licking and battering Sadie's clit with jabs of her tongue and then trying to see if she can reach inside the other woman far enough to find her kidneys. She doesn't but when she goes wild as the wave crashes onto her she can tell that Sadie is riding the same crest. And it went on and on and Reba was screaming and Sadie was screaming and then they both collapsed, breathless and quivering.

Finally they untangled. Neither woman had much strength left, just enough to finally get the wildly rumpled covers pulled down and themselves under the sheet. They spooned, Reba tucked back in against Sadie.

"Reba?"

"Hmmm?" replied the already falling asleep red-head.

"What are you going to tell your family?"

"I guess I'll tell them I spent the night in bed with you. Anything else they'll have to figure out on their own."

(The End)


End file.
